The objectives of this study are to learn from already collected data: (1) the incidence and duration of marital separation; (2) the demographic characteristics of men and women who experience marital separation; (3) the emotional and social consequences of marital separation; (4) the emotional and social correlates of increasing length of separation and of alternative resolutions of separation. We will utilize the following data sets: (1) the Michigan Panel Study of Income Dynamics; (2) the 1967 Survey of Economic Opportunity conducted by the Census Bureau; (3) the June 1971 Current Population Survey conducted by the Census Bureau; (4) the University of Michigan Quality of Life survey; (5) the NORC General Social Surveys for each year 1970 through 1975.